


In the Blink of an Eye

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Pokéani OS, midway through Kanto] When so much can go so wrong, so quickly, thinking takes a back seat.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Kudos: 14





	In the Blink of an Eye

It had happened so quickly. One minute, Ash had been traveling with his friends, Brock and Misty, along a riverside path. Along the way, they had passed an abandoned power plant—the fast-flowing river had, at one point, been used to power the turbines in the plant to generate electricity until a better location and power source had been found. The riverside was scenic and beautiful, at any rate, and the unanimous decision had been made to stop for lunch here.

The next thing Ash knew, however, they had realized the hard way that they had encroached upon a Voltorb nest which had considered the power plant and the surrounding area their territory—and they were none too pleased with intruders making themselves comfortable in it.

One Voltorb used Explosion, sacrificing itself to repel the “intruders” and protect its brethren. Instinctively, Brock moved to shield the others and their Pokémon, who had been outside of their Pokéballs to partake in the meal.

But Vulpix, who had been closest to the Voltorb, had taken a larger hit from the Explosion attack, being sent hurtling through the air—and landing in the river, whisked away by the current.

And Brock, without even giving it a second thought, leaped into the river after his Pokémon.

It was only after grabbing the struggling fox, hearing the panicked shouts of his friends and their Pokémon (not just his own), and realizing that the river was now carrying _him_ away that Brock realized that may not have been the smartest decision.

Holding onto Vulpix with one arm, he tried to swim to the riverbank, but the current was too fast; his fingers clawed at the bank, but to no avail.

At their trainers’ command, however, Squirtle, Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen now leaped into the water, overtook Brock, and proceeded to be a living barrier to prevent him and Vulpix from being carried any further downstream.

“Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!” Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur was able to grab Brock once he was close enough, and with some assistance from Onix biting down on the vines and helping to pull first Brock, and then the water Pokémon, out of the river.

Brock first checked on Vulpix, who was alright, albeit shaken, and then looked to the rest of his worried Pokémon, and then the others and their Pokémon. Ash’s Charmander, he noticed, seemed the most upset at not being able to have done anything to help, especially since Brock had helped to save his life when they had first met him.

“Are you okay, Brock?” Ash asked, both he and Pikachu looking concerned.

“I’ll be fine—and Vulpix, too,” Brock assured him. “Thanks to both you and Misty—and your Pokémon, too.”

“What were you thinking!?” Misty exclaimed.

“She’s right—that was too close!” Ash protested. “You’re the one who’s supposed to stop me from doing crazy stuff like that, not do that kinda stuff yourself!”

“Yeah—that was the most Ash thing you could’ve done!” Misty added.

“Exactly— _hey_!” Ash protested.

“Well, I guess not even I’m immune to moments of weakness,” Brock sighed. But he managed a wan smile. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Anytime, Buddy,” Ash grinned. “Now let’s get outta here before any of those other Voltorb try to convince us to leave, too!”

They grabbed their provisions and ran, hoping to find somewhere less crowded for their rest, grateful that Brock and Vulpix escaped their near miss.


End file.
